System-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuit architectures may include various circuit blocks (also referred to as sub-blocks). These sub-blocks may include on the same die one or more of the following: a radio transceiver, an analog-to-digital/digital-to-analog converter, a digital signal processors, and/or the like. These sub-blocks may operate using one or more clock or local oscillator (LO) signals to enable for example signal up/down conversion and/or synchronization.